


stumble through heaven

by Meridas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, Mansion Fic, Other, Porn with Feelings, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas
Summary: “I could be more comfortable,” he says with a smile. “I’m sure my clever wizard has some ideas how.”





	stumble through heaven

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days I should probably just make a series out of this ridiculous soft smut in an established wm relationship. for organization purposes.
> 
> title comes from Young God by Halsey.

Molly’s woken from his light doze by a soft pressure against his cheek. He recognizes Caleb’s hand, would know that familiar touch anywhere. He doesn’t open his eyes just yet, but he lifts his face a bit and pushes into the touch with an encouraging hum. 

“Ah, I did not mean to wake you, _schatz_.” He feels a kiss against his temple, soft lips and the slightest brush of a beard against his skin. 

“Hmm, ‘s alright.” Molly stretches, luxuriating in the feel of magically-created silk sheets against his bare skin. Taking a nap right after his bath was a great idea, especially considering all the amenities Caleb fills his magical mansion with. He’s not sure what time it is now that Caleb has returned from his studying session, but he’s feeling lazy and perfectly content to accept Caleb petting his hair. 

A fun idea crosses his mind, though. He opens one eye just a crack to look up at Caleb’s face, and oh-so-casually twitches the sheets askew with his tail. 

The comfortable temperature in their bedroom doesn’t make him shiver, but Caleb’s slow, deliberate intake of breath sends a delighted quiver up his spine. Caleb’s touch trails over his hair, following the loose waves down until his hand finds bare skin. “Comfortable, are you?” he says, his voice low and warm. 

Molly wiggles his tail free from the sheets entirely and wraps it loosely around Caleb’s forearm. “I could be more comfortable,” he says suggestively. “I’m sure my clever wizard has some ideas how.” 

Caleb winds a lock of hair around his finger, brushing lightly against Molly’s back. “I’m sure I could think of something,” he teases back, and he leans down again to brush a light kiss across Molly’s cheekbone. Molly turns his face towards him slightly, reaching up until he meets Caleb’s lips with his own. Arousal simmers under his skin, building slow and warm as Caleb’s other hand cups his jaw. He strokes the tip of his tail further up Caleb’s arm, teasing over the light material of his sleeve. 

“Going to take those clothes off and join me in here?” Molly asks, his lips just brushing against Caleb’s. He gets a soft chuckle, Caleb’s fingers threading through his hair once more. Molly tugs at his shirt, drawing him closer as he turns over onto his back.

“In a moment,” Caleb responds. He crawls up higher on the bed, though, kneeling over Molly’s lazy sprawl and combing his fingers through his hair. “I want to look at you.” 

Molly stretches happily as Caleb draws the sheet away entirely. He settles back amongst the pillows, feeling decadent and heated under Caleb’s gaze. There’s a familiar expression of warmth and desire on Caleb’s face as he hovers over him, looking down as if he can’t decide where to start. 

To Molly’s delight, Caleb starts by kissing him again. He’ll never get enough of Caleb’s kisses, not if they live to be a thousand years. He runs his fingers lightly through Caleb’s beard, but otherwise lets his wizard come to him and do all the work. Caleb’s tongue sneaks past his unresisting lips and Molly moans softly for him, drawing him deeper into the kiss. Caleb is a line of warmth hovering just above Molly’s skin, his kiss hot and insistent and Molly is only too happy to melt under his attentions. 

Caleb draws away with a gasp, the soft sound of their lips parting loud in the quiet room. There’s only the sounds of their breathing, of Caleb’s movements against the bedclothes, and the fire crackling softly down to embers across the room. Molly runs his tongue across his bottom lip. He fancies he can still taste Caleb’s kiss. He’s well-aware of the way Caleb’s eyes follow his tongue. 

One of Caleb’s hands untangles from his hair, and wraps deliberately around Molly’s horn instead. Molly whines softly in appreciation, how easily Caleb holds him down like this. Caleb just looks down at him again as he holds Molly’s head still, and Molly shivers happily under the sweep of his gaze. 

“You looked very comfortable when I woke you, all cuddled up in the bed I made for us,” Caleb murmurs. His free hand cups Molly’s chin, his thumb drawing slowly across Molly’s bottom lip. A part of Molly desperately wants to flick out his tongue to catch it, but at the same time he doesn’t. He wants to keep this sleep-warm, submissive feeling weighing his body down. He wants to let Caleb hold him and move him and take him as he will. 

Caleb’s thumb pauses, then presses against his lip, soft yet insistent, and Molly opens his mouth obediently. A shiver runs down his spine as Caleb slides the digit in, pressing down lightly on his tongue. “So beautiful,” Caleb murmurs, his eyes dark and warm as he looks Molly over. “And very good for me, _schatz_ , thank you.” He leans down slowly, until he brushes the tip of his nose lightly against Molly’s. “I’d like you to stay like this, is that alright? Just let me take care of your pleasure, tonight.” 

A tiny whimper escapes Molly’s throat. Caleb smiles down at him and slowly takes his thumb back. “Yeah,” Molly manages, his voice suddenly very unsteady. He swallows, takes a deep breath. The air is heavy with promise, with the familiar smells of Caleb and their room and their rising arousal. “Yes, please, Caleb.”

He gets a kiss for his manners, deep and heady as Caleb keeps holding his head in place with one firm hand. Molly shudders, feeling his tail flick across the sheets in delight. Caleb pulls away again, but this time his lips find the spot on Molly’s neck that drives him wild. Sharp teeth and soft lips immediately begin to pull a mark to the surface of his skin, and Molly sinks deeper into the pillows and moans. “Good, Molly,” he hears, accompanied by a cool breath across his damp skin, and a soft keen is all he can muster in return. Caleb’s free hand slides back into his hair, and gives him a little tug as a reward.

The texture of Caleb’s shirt sends a shiver through him wherever it brushes against his skin, reminding him that Caleb is still fully clothed where he kneels over him. Molly’s flushed and aware of every sensation, every move Caleb makes as he shifts. His limbs feel pleasantly heavy, his skin overly sensitive to every place Caleb’s lips touch him. He leaves Molly’s throat with several new spots that sting with the promise of possessive marks, following the lines of flowers inked along Molly’s shoulder. His hands make their way further down as well, broad warm palms sliding down his torso. One hand settles firm and grounding at his waist, while the other strays over, turning Molly’s arm to his liking. 

Caleb’s breath almost tickles as it dances along the inside of Molly’s arm. In all the time they’ve been together, Caleb has learned his scars and sweet spots a hundred times over, tucking every secret of Molly’s body away in that incredible mind of his. The tip of his tongue flicks out along those scars that remain sensitive, the ones that feel every caress of linen and wind, the spots that make him shiver and gasp when Caleb lowers his mouth and sucks lightly at them. Molly wants to turn his head to the side, to open his eyes again and watch Caleb lay kiss after kiss down the inside of his arm; but he feels so good like this, unwilling to break the spell of sensation Caleb is weaving just for him. 

The line of kisses makes it all the way down to his palm, and he can’t help the little giggle that bubbles up in his chest as Caleb nuzzles into his hand. His fingers twitch, and he hears a soft chuckle in response. A light kiss touches the tips of his fingers, and then he feels Caleb’s weight shift over him again. His eyelids feel heavy, the light beyond them a bit too bright for the dreamy state he’s in. He keeps them closed, knowing that he’s safe in Caleb’s hands. 

Those warm hands frame his face again, just a moment before Caleb’s lips recapture his. “My love,” Caleb’s voice rumbles low and warm, so close Molly can practically feel it in his own chest. “So good for me, my Molly.”

He _can_ feel a rumbling in his chest, a soft vibration just under his collarbone, and he realizes rather hazily that he’s purring. He wonders briefly when that started. No matter; Molly lets his head fall just a bit to the side, just enough to lean further into Caleb’s hand. Then the other hand leaves his cheek, and he feels another sweet pull as Caleb winds his fingers into his hair once more. 

“Are you still feeling good, my Molly?” Caleb murmurs. His hand pulls a little more, guiding Molly into a slow arch. Molly’s breath catches, his voice stuttering on a moan as he tries to gather the wherewithal to respond. His mind feels slow and soft, full of light and pleasure and Caleb, and it takes a moment to find the right words.

“Yes,” he breathes. Caleb’s lips find the arch of his throat again, and Molly trembles. “I—Caleb, so good. Caleb.”

“Good,” he gets in return, only the word sends warmth blooming in his gut when it comes from Caleb for him. The hand in his hair eases, letting his spine turn to liquid again. He feels Caleb’s weight shift, his hands smoothing down the planes of Molly’s chest. His fingers stroke teasingly across Molly’s nipples, just barely firm enough not to tickle. Molly whines, feeling his body flush and his nipples harden under the little touches. He hears a little hum from Caleb, and then there’s a slow and steady line of kisses trailing down his chest. A warm glow spreads through Molly’s chest from each kiss as Caleb works his way down, down, along his stomach, lower and lower as Molly’s breath begins to quicken again. 

Warm hands settle at his hips, holding him firmly to the bed. Molly shivers as Caleb’s tongue leaves a damp line along the cut of his hipbone. He pauses at the sensitive crease in his thigh and lingers there, pulling another bruise to the surface and another whine from Molly’s throat. Caleb’s hands drag along his thighs and press, gently pushing his legs apart. Molly keeps his eyes closed, his breath shallow with anticipation, sensation running like trapped lightning under his skin. Caleb’s lips press to the soft inside of his thigh, a lush kiss that’s offset and heightened by the rasp of his beard. The soft darkness behind his eyelids presses Molly further down, making every rustle of Caleb’s movement seem loud in the room. Every soft kiss and throbbing mark Caleb places on his thighs builds hot at his core, the low throb of his neglected cock secondary to the all-encompassing warmth of Caleb marking him, claiming him over and over. 

The weight between his legs shifts again, and he feels a light, unexpected kiss at his navel. It almost tickles, and he can’t help the small laugh that bubbles up from his chest. The weight of Caleb’s head rests there on his belly for a moment, as he gets a warm, very quiet chuckle in return. 

“So beautiful, Mollymauk,” Caleb says, sending another pleased thrill through Molly’s chest. On the one hand, he knows he’s pretty, he’s well-aware that he draws Caleb’s eye. But it’s different like this, with Caleb taking him apart inch by inch, when every sweet word binds him to the moment. “Is there anything you would like, _schatz_?” He gets another kiss, just low enough to tease. “Or would you rather let me decide?” 

Well, that’s an easy question. “You,” Molly breathes without a second’s hesitation.

One of Caleb’s hands lifts away, but before Molly can miss it he hears the quiet sound of a stopper coming free. Excitement thrills up his nerves, and his tail must give him away because he hears that soft, breathy laugh from Caleb again. One finger comes back, slick now and rubbing softly over his tight hole. Molly trembles and stays still, lets his body lay exactly where Caleb put him and no further.

“So good for me,” he hears one more time, and then Caleb’s mouth slides down over his cock just as that finger presses inside him. 

Molly can’t even draw breath to shout. His mind turns over, suddenly full of the wet heat of Caleb’s mouth and the tease of one finger as his body begs for _more more more_ , anything and everything Caleb will give him. 

Caleb works him open tenderly, slowly. His free hand presses gently on his stomach, grounding him, settling him back down. The warmth of Caleb’s mouth on his cock remains steady, unmoving; he just holds him there with the barest gentle suction to keep Molly gasping. One finger becomes two, then three, sliding inside him with familiar ease. Molly whimpers quietly as the fingers spread and tease him just a little, never giving him enough stimulation to end things early.

Finally, all too soon, Caleb’s fingers slip out of him, and his lips drag briefly along Molly’s cock before leaving him altogether. Molly takes in a deep breath, and the air settles thick and honey-sweet in his throat. Caleb’s hands settle at his hips again, nudging him up until he feels Caleb’s thighs slide under him. He can feel the head of Caleb’s cock, warm and heavy as it slides against his hole. The material of Caleb’s pants under his bare skin thrills him, very different from the silky sheets of their bed and a stark reminder that Caleb is still nearly fully clothed while Molly is laid bare. It sends another happy shiver prickling across his skin.

He feels Caleb moving, warmth and weight settling over him until Caleb’s breath ghosts across his cheek again. “Molly,” Caleb murmurs, “open your eyes for me, _bitte_.”

It’s both easy and hard, after so long keeping them shut. But Molly opens his eyes, his vision hazy and unfocused for a moment as he adjusts. The lights have gone dimmer, just a soft glow off to the side that bathes Caleb’s pretty face in gentle golden light. As Molly focuses again, he meets those lovely blue eyes above him, full of warmth and love and desire. He smiles up at Caleb. A helpless smile steals across Caleb’s face in return, just before he lowers his head to capture Molly’s lips in a slow, heated kiss as he slides inside him. 

Molly moans helplessly, happily, overwhelmed in the very best way. He’s cradled under Caleb’s body, surrounded by his warmth and held still under his weight and spread open on his cock. Every kiss Caleb gives him is accompanied by a deep thrust, slowly and steadily pushing him higher towards the peak. Molly trembles with every drag across his prostate, every burst of pleasure through his nerves as Caleb takes him again and again. Caleb’s hand grasps his horn once more and Molly cries out into his mouth, dizzy and blissful. 

Caleb’s hips knock into his, growing harder and quicker. Whispered words of praise and endearment fall against Molly’s lips, peppered across his cheeks, swallowed down with gasps of breath. There’s a tugging at his hair again, fingers wound deep and holding, pulling with care, sharpening the sweet pleasure with just the right amount of sting. 

He’s babbling, begging, no idea what kind of words are spilling from his lips except for Caleb’s name. His cock drags between their bodies, messy friction but enough to drive him higher, pleasure building in his gut as Caleb holds him down and kisses him again, again, again—

Molly comes with a gasp, bucking ineffectually in Caleb’s arms. He clutches at Caleb’s arms; he might hear the faint sound of stitches ripping from his shirt, but it’s lost in the wave of pleasure that crashes through him. Caleb holds him through it, his voice close and soft and rough. 

He comes back to his senses slowly, his skin still buzzing and all his muscles weak. Caleb’s hand strokes rhythmically through his hair, slow and repetitive. Molly hums and manages to gather the wherewithal to wind his arms around Caleb’s middle. He blinks, opening his eyes again to the sight of Caleb’s flushed and pleased expression. 

“You good?” he murmurs. He gives Caleb a little squeeze around the middle. “Did you…?”

“Very much so,” Caleb replies, and kisses his forehead sweetly. Molly nuzzles into his neck and hums again, feeling sticky and sated and very, very happy. 

Eventually, Caleb has to peel himself carefully away no matter how much Molly whines, but he’s quick to clean himself up and return to bed to take care of Molly. Now feeling wrung-out and sleepy, Molly accepts the pampering and water and towel, and just kisses whatever part of Caleb he can reach. Finally, his wizard comes back to bed, pulling the blankets back over them both. Molly snuggles in close, feeling a purr buzz in his chest again. Caleb’s arms settle around him, one hand going back to playing with his hair. 

“That was really good,” he mumbles into Caleb’s chest. “That… hmm. Yeah.”

He feels more than hears the soft laugh that shakes Caleb’s chest. He nestles even closer, wrapping his tail around Caleb’s thigh and tucking his head under Caleb’s chin. He doesn’t feel like he’s about to stop purring anytime soon, still floating lazily in a happy afterglow.

“I’m very glad,” Caleb says. His fingers thread deep into Molly’s hair, scritching gently at the base of one horn. Molly groans happily and Caleb laughs again. “I, ah… it was very good for me, as well. You really are a treasure, Molly.”

“Your _schatz_ ,” Molly mumbles back, surely mangling the pronunciation but too sleepy to try harder. He hears a little catch in Caleb’s breath anyway, and smiles. “I love you,” he says, pressing a kiss over Caleb’s heart. “My Caleb.”

“ _Ich liebe dich auch_ ,” Caleb whispers back, “my Molly.”


End file.
